I Belief He's Come Back
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: di sini pula kau terakhir kali menghembuskan nafasmu sebelum pergi untuk selamanya. Di sini juga aku kembali mengingat masa indah denganmu.Dan aku berjanji, di sini juga aku akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Bersama denganmu. Yewook couple..


annyeoooooonggg... *tereak pake toa*

huuuftt...saya kemba;i hadir dengan fict gaje yang masuk katagori gagal. *lagi*

mian kalau nih fict bikin mual dan gatel-gatel.. *emang author biang penyakit sih.. huhuhu -_-

ok,, langsung aja deh..

* * *

><p>genre ::; romance,, sad<p>

cast ::; YeWook couple (yesung And Ryeowook)

rate ::; T

warning ::; banyak typos bertebaran dimana-mana *mungkin*

serta gaje dan bikin mual plus gatel-gatel..

diclaimer ::; seperti FF sebelumnya yang pernah ada..

mereka semua milik Tuhan semata.. tapi fict ini murni milik SAYA seratus juta persen!

* * *

><p><strong>SARAN DARI AUTHOR UNTUK MENIKMATI FF INI ::;<strong>

** diharapkan saat membaca sambil dengerin lagunya abang yesung yang PAINTFULLY LOVING YOU atau lagu apa aja asal punya abang yesung yang mendayu-dayu.. saran itu ditujukan agar anda sekalian lebih bisa menghayati fict ini..**

ok! cukup cuap-cuap saya.. #udah fict gagal,, kebanyakan cingcong pula... hadeh...

* * *

><p><strong>I Belief He's Come Back<strong>

**# all is Yesung pov**

Incheon, 15 Mei 2009

Aku duduk sendiri di pantai Incheon yang tenang. Tak banyak orang di sini saat ini. Tentu saja, saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Apakah aku orang gila yang keluyuran di pagi buta? Tentu tidak. Aku hanya seorang namja biasa yang suka dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Entahlah, hanya hal itu yang paling ku inginkan di dunia ini. Kesendirian, ketenangan, kedamaian dan kesunyian. Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun merusak suasana tenangku ini. Tidak seorangpun!

" Hyung." Sebuat tangan kecil merangkul leherku dari belakang.

Kecuali pemilik tangan mungil ini yang boleh merusak ketenanganku. Hanya dia seorang dan tidak ada yang lain.

" Kenapa di sini sendirian? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Dia duduk di sampingku. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Seperti tidak tau aku saja." Kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

" Hmm… di sini damai." Katanya sambil merangkul lenganku. Hangat sekali tubuhnya.

" Benar. Kenapa menyusulku? Di sini banyak angin. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Aku merapatkan jaket yang dia pakai. Dia tampak pucat seperti biasanya.

Dia adalah namja yang sangat aku sayangi setelah kedua orang tuaku. Yah, kami berdua memang menjalin hubungan. Hubungan yang di mata kebanyakan orang adalah hubungan yang terlarang dan tidak sepantasnya. Tapi, hal itu bukan halangan. Selama kami saling mencintai dan hubungan ini tidak mengganggu dan merugikan siapapun. Bagi kami hal itu sah-sah saja. Namja yang aku cintai itu lebih mungil dariku. Tapi dia sangatlah dewasa dan penuh pengertian. Dan hal itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia adalah Ryeowook. Lebih tepatnya kim Ryeowook. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Wookie. Seorang namja biasa yang di mataku bisa berubah menjadi namja luar biasa. Dia mampu menjalani hidupnya yang berat dengan bayangan kematian. Yeah, dia memang sakit. Sakit yang sudah dari kecil dia pikul. Dia menderita kanker otak yang sudah stadium akhir. Aku tau hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Tapi dia dapat menjalaninya dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin melindunginya dan memberikan kebahagiaan baginya sepenuh yang bisa aku berikan untuknya.

" Hyung, apa setelah aku pergi kau akan melupakanku?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku tatap kedua bola matanya yang menyala bahagia. Aku tau, itu hanya tatapan kebohongan untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

" Tentu tidak. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan namja mungil yang menempeliku selama tiga tahun?" kataku bercanda sambil menyentil hidungnya.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya sejuta kali lebih imut dari biasanya.

" Aish, jurus ngambekmu tidak mempan chagi. Jangan begitu, kau terlihat sangat mengerikan." Sekali lagi kusentil hidungnya.

" Sakit hyung." Dia memegang hidungnya yang sedikit merah karena kusentil. " Rasakan ini." Dia balas menyentil hidungku.

" Ckckckck… mau mengajakku berperang ya? Baiklah." Kataku sambil melipat lengan bajuku.

Dia berdiri dan berlari menuju laut. " Ayo kejar aku kalau kau bisa. Balas aku kalau kau mampu." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Sangat lucu.

Aku berdiri dan segera mengejarnya. Dia tampak tertawa melihatku berlari mengejarnya. Ah… moment seperti ini adalah yang terindah dalam hidupku. Dan semoga kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

" Aku lelah hyung." Dia berkata dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

" Masih mau ribut denganku? Kalau sudah tau tak mampu, jangan menggodaku. Dasar anak nakal." Aku kembali menyentil hidungnya. Sebenarnya kebiasaan menyentil hidung itu sudah sering aku lakukan. Itu sebagai wujud sayangku padanya.

" Aish.. kenapa menyentilku lagi? Hobi sekali." Dia memukul pundakku.

" Tapi kau suka kan? Kau suka aku sentil kan? Jujur saja." Aku mengerling ke arahnya.

Dia tampak merona. Senyum malu-malu kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Jujur, aku sangat suka melihatnya malu-malu seperti itu.

CUP. Aku mengecup keningnya. Kurengkuh dia dalam pelukanku. Hangat. Selalu itu yang kurasa saat memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh.

" Saranghaeyo Wookie. Sampai kapan pun, cinta yang ada dalam hatiku hanya milikmu seorang." Ku kecup lagi keningnya.

Dia menatapku lama. Ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

" Nado saranghaeyo hyung. Hanya kau orang yang paling aku sayang. Hanya kau yang memberikan kebahagiaan di hidupku. Hanya kau." Butiran bening meluncur dari kedua matanya yang bersinar bening itu.

" Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis." Kuseka air mata yang mengalir dari bola matanya.

" Aku tidak menangis kok." Wookie mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. " Aku tersenyum." Dia tersenyum. Manis. Sangat manis.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Nanti kalau terlalu lama di sini, kita bisa masuk angin."

Aku menggandeng tangannya yang selalu hangat. Sementara dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia bersenandung. Lagu favorit kami berdua. Marry You.

PRANNGG! PYARRR!

Sebuah suara ribut membuatku terbangun pagi itu. Suara itu berasal dari arah dapur. Seseorang yang semalam berbaring di sampingku sudah tidak ada. Itu tandanya dia sudah bangun dan memasak. Seperti biasanya. Dan berarti, suara berisik itu adalah…

Aku segera berlari menuju dapur. Mencari sosok mungil.

" Wookie!" teriakku saat melihat tubuh mungilnya tergeletak di dapur. " Wookie, irreona!" kuguncang tubuhnya yang pucat. Lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Wookie tetap tak bergerak. Badannya panas. Sangat panas. Segera kugendong dia menuju kamar. Kubaringkan tubuh rapuhnya di ranjang. Kuselimuti tubuhnya. Sungguh, aku sangat takut kalau dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Belakangan ini, dia sering sekali pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

" Wookie chagi… bangunlah. Ayo bangun. Kau membuatku takut." Aku mengecup keningnya. Berharap lewat kecupanku itu dia bangun.

Tapi percuma. Dia tidak akan bangun dengan mudah. Aku memutuskan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Daripada aku hanya mendiamkannya di kamar dan terus menangisinya. Hal itu justru tak akan membawa hasil yang baik untuknya.

Dokter sudah menangani Wookie. Aku tidak diijinkan masuk saat Wookie diperiksa. Bau obat-obatan membuat pikiranku semakin kacau dan galau. Aku benci aroma mencekam rumah sakit. Sangat benci. Apalagi saat orang yang aku sayangi harus berada di dalamnya.

" Silahkan, anda sudah bisa menjenguknya." Kata seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan tempat Ryeowook dirawat.

" Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

" Maafkan saya. Sungguh, saya tak mampu untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi anda harus tau. Dia sudah berada di ujung batas kemampuannya. Tidak ada jalan lagi. Kita hanya bisa menunggu saatnya tiba."

Seketika tubuhku terasa lemas saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut dokter. Seluruh sendi dan organ dalam tubuhku serasa berhenti bekerja. Sungguh, aku tak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Aku tak mau kehilangan sosok yang sangat aku sayangi itu. Walaupun aku tau, sejak awal pertemuan kami. Hal itu cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Kenapa tidak dua puluh atau lima puluh tahun lagi. Saat aku dan di sudah melalui hari bahagia kita. Saat aku sudah puas bersamanya. Kenapa?

Aku melangkah gontai masuk ruangan. Dia, Wookie kecilku yang rapuh tampak semakin rapuh. Aku tak mau melihatnya hanya berbaring lemah tanpa ada senyum di wajahnya. aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. Menghiburku dan selalu merusak waktu sunyiku.

" Chagiya… cepatlah sadar dan sembuh. Aku janji akan selalu membahagiakanmu kalau kau sembuh nanti. Apapun yang kau mau akan aku turuti. Kau minta aku menyelami lautan aku akan lakukan. Kau minta aku loncat dari gedung dua puluh lantai, aku bersedia." Aku menangis sambil menggenggam jemarinya yang dingin. Tidak hangat seperti biasanya.

" Kalau aku minta kau menikahiku, apa kau mau?" sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku. Buru-buru aku menatap Wookie.

Dia tersenyum kearahku. Senyum ceria yang sebenarnya penuh dengan kesediahan.

" Kenapa hyung menangis? Seperti bukan kau saja. Tersenyumlah, hyung akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan kalau tersenyum." Dia menggenggam tanganku. Sangat erat.

" Aku tidak menagis kok." Aku usap air mata yang sempat membasahi pipiku. " Aku tersenyum." Kataku setelahnya. Tak lupa, aku memasang senyum termanis yang kubisa.

" Saranghaeyo hyung. Aku mau selalu di sampingmu. Tapi sayangnya, aku tak akan bisa mewujudkan keinginanku itu." Mata Wookie tampak memerah.

" Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa? Kau akan selalu di sampingku. Kau akan selalu berada dalam pelukanku. Kau akan selalu berada di hatiku." Aku meletakkan tangan Wookie di dadaku.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat berat. Air matanya perlahan meluncur turun. Aku tak melarangnya menangis sekarang. Biarlah dia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya sekarang. Sebab, sebentar lagi aku akan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan yang akan memenuhi seluruh ruang hatinya. Aku berjanji.

" Aku mau pulang hyung. Aku tidak mau lama-lama di rumah sakit ini. Auranya membuatku semakin merasa lemah."

" Aku akan bicarakan dengan dokter dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya?" aku mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi menemui dokter.

Tak perlu membujuk dokter supaya Wookie dibolehkan pulang. Dokter sendiri sudah tidak bisa mengusahakan apapun untuk kesembuhan Wookie. Maka dari itu, dia mengijinkan Wookie pulang. Mungkin dengan dia pulang, kesehatannya akan sedikit membaik. Walaupun tidak mungkin mebuatnya sembuh seutuhnya.

" Ayo kita pulang." Kataku saat kembali berada di ruangan tempat Wookie dirawat. " Tapi, tunggu sampai infusmu habis, baru kita pulang. Atau kau mau diinfus sekali lagi? Supaya keadaanmu semakin baik. Bagaimana?" aku mengelus kepalanya pelan.

" Anio. Aku mau cepat pulang. Setelah infuse ini habis, pokoknya kita langsung pulang. Arraso?"

" Nae. Arraso. Kau ini, tak perlu memasang tampang menyeramkan begitu. Membuatku ingin menyentil hidungmu saja."

Wookie tampak terkekeh. " Suka-suka kau sajalah hyung."

Aku memapah Wookie menuju taksi yang akan membawa kami pulang ke rumah. Aku dan Wookie memang tinggal serumah. Kulihat Wookie sedang tertidur di sampingku. Bibirnya tampak sangat pucat. Sungguh, aku takut sekali kalau aku tidak akan bisa menatap wajah manisnya lagi setelah dia pergi. Tuhan, tolong, panjangkan umurnya. Walaupun hanya sehari saja. Aku masih belum bisa berpisah dengannya.

" Hmm.. hyung." Dia mengelus pipiku. Rupanya dia sudah terbangun.

" Waeyo chagi?" kutatap lekat ke dalam kedua bola matanya.

" Aku takut."

" Hmm.. kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Ada apa?" aku merangkul pinganggnya.

" Aku takut kalau harus berpisah denganmu." Katanya lirih. Dia memeluk tubuhku erat.

" Kau tak akan kemana-mana. Kau akan selalu di sisiku. Arraso? Jadi, jangan bicara soal itu lagi. "

Wookie mengangguk pelan. Dia masih memelukku. Tapi tidak seerat tadi. Aku bisa merasakan seberapa besar rasa cinta kasihnya padaku. Dan sebesar itu pula perasaanku padanya. Pada kim Ryeowookku.

" Setelah ini kau mau pergi kemana? Kita habiskan hari-hari kita hanya berdua dengan bersenang-senang." Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

" Hmm… ke pantai tempat hyung biasa bersemedi saja." Jawab Wookie kembali riang.

" Enak saja. Aku kesana bukan untuk bersemedi tapi untuk menenangkan diri. Kau pikir aku dukun hah?" aku menyentil hidungnya. Lagi.

Dia tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hidungnya memerah.

" Hahahaha… kau lucu." Kali ini kuusap kepalanya lembut.

Dia masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya yang pucat itu.

" Ngambek? Mau aku belikan ice cream?" kataku merayu.

" Jangan menyogokku dengan ice cream. Aku tak mempan disogok dan disuap. Aku bukan koruptor yang dengan mudah menerima suap." Katanya sambil membuang muka.

" Baiklah, kalau dengan ice cream tak mempan. Aku akan menggunakan jurus maut yang pasti manjur."

Wookie menatapku lekat. Sepertinya dia penasaran dengan jurus maut yang aku maksud. Alisnya bertaut. Menunjukkan kalau dia dalam keadaan berpikir.

Sedetik kemudian kukecup bibirnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan saja. Tapi saat kulihat dia memejamkan matanya, aku memperdalam ciumanku.

" Bagaimana? Apakah aku mendapatkan kata maaf darimu?" tanyaku saat menyudahi ciuman kami. Dia tampak merona.

" Huhu! Hyung curang. Masa menjadikan ciuman tadi sebagai senjata? Itu tidak adil. Mana mungkin aku masih marah setelah hyung menciumku." Katanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Benar-banar sosok Wookie kecilku yang polos, manis, dan lugu.

" Baiklah, ayo turun." Aku membukakan pintu taksi saat kendaraan itu telah sampai di pantai Incheon.

Wookie tampak menarik nafas panjang dengan mata tertutup. Seperti berusaha merasakan ketenangan pantai. Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap laut lepas yang terbentang di hadapanku. Biru. Warna kesukaanku yang dapat menenangkan jiwa. Benar-benar suasana damai yang aku suka. Dan sepertinya Wookie juga menyukainya.

Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia menatapku, lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum. Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dari senyumannya itu. Itu bukan senyum yang biasa dia berikan padaku. Ada sebuah makna yang sulit aku terjemahkan dari senyumannya itu.

" Hyung, lamar aku sekarang." Katanya tiba-tiba. Membuatku menatapnya.

" Kenapa? Hyung tidak mau?" Wookie meremas jemariku.

Aku masih diam. Kaget dengan ucapannya.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku melamarmu?" aku menatap kedalam bola mata Wookie. Berusaha mencari makna dari isi hatinya saat ini.

" Gwaenchana. Hanya ingin saja." Dia tampak berjalan menuju bunga liar.

Wookie memandang sekumpulan bunga liar itu sejenak. Lalu seutas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku yang masih membatu. Dia kembali tersenyum ke arahku.

" Kemarilah!" dia berteriak sambil melambai ke arahku.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Ikut berjongkok di sampingnya sambil tetap mengamati apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Dia memetik beberapa kuntum bunga lalu merangkainya hingga membentuk lingkaran seukuran jari. Dia membuat cincin dari bunga itu.

" Pegang ini dulu." Dia menyerahkan cincin bunga itu padaku. Aku menerimanya. Tentu saja tetap dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

" Nah, yang ini muat tidak dengan jarimu." Wookie memasukkan sebuah cincin dari bunga yang tadi dia buat di jariku. " Syukurlah kalau muat." Serunya riang sambil melepas cincin itu lagi.

Wookie menarikku menuju bibir pantai. Dia melepas sepatunya dan membiarkan butiran pasir putih yang halus membelai kaki telanjangnya. Dia tersenyum menatapku. Senyum paling menenangkan yang pernah aku lihat di wajahnya. ada apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah aneh? Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?

" Hyung, saat ini, di pantai ini, aku mau kau melamarku. Nyatakan perasaanmu dan jadikan aku istrimu." Katanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Menyamarkan kondisinya yang sedang pucat karena penyakitnya.

Aku masih menatapnya. Diam tak mengucapkan apapun.

" Hyung, jangan cuma diam. Cepat lamar aku." Dia meraih jemariku. Meremasnya keras.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Kutatap bola matanya yang kini bersinar bahagia. Berbeda sekali dengan tadi saat di taksi. Sekarang dia sudah kembali menjadi Wookie yang dulu. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Wookie kecil yang polos dan ceria.

" Ryeowook, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak akan ada nama lain yang mengisi hatiku. Tak ada suara lain yang terngiang di telingaku selain suaramu. Tak akan ada kenangan bahagia lain selain apa yang telah aku jalani denganmu. Dan tak akan ada getaran cinta yang mengaliri darahku selain getaran cinta darimu. Saranghaeyo kim Ryeowook. Walau aku harus mengatakannya sejuta kali di hadapanmu, aku bersedia. Maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya dan untuk selamanya." Kataku panjang lebar dan dengan tulus pastinya

Dia tampak berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memerah sepenuhnya sampai ke kedua telinganya. Jujur, jantungku berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat saat ini.

" Tentu hyung. Aku mau menikah denganmu. Menjadi milikmu seutuhnya dan menjadi pendampingmu untuk selamanya." Katanya dengan tangis yang mulai pecah.

Aku meraih jemarinya dan memasangkan cincin untaian bunga yang tadi dia buat. Dia tampak tersenyum bahagia. Lalu dia juga memasangkan cincin yang sama di jemariku. Aku mengecup punggung tangannya sambil berjongkok di bawahnya. Air mata Wookie semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. Tapi itu bukanlah tangis kesedihan. Melainkan tangis kebahagiaan. Tak terasa, air mataku juga ikut jatuh melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Senyum paling bahagia yang pernah kulihat.

Aku meraihnya dalam pelukanku. Kudekap erat tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar karena tangisnya itu. Kupandang wajahnya lekat lalu meraih dagunya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnku. Dia memejamkan matanya. Segera kucium bibir mungilnya yang kemerahan itu. Ciuman lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang kali ini kuberikan padanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa akan jauh darinya saat ini. Aku terus melumat bibirnya yang tipis itu. Dia masih memejamkan matanya. Berusaha merasakan cintaku di tiap gerakan lidahku dalam mulutnya.

" Saranghaeyo hyung." Bisiknya saat kami menyudahi ciuman.

" Nado saranghamnida." Kukecup puncak kepalanya.

Kami habiskan waktu sore itu dengan bermain di pantai. Berlari kesana kemari dan saling mencipratkan air laut. Dia tampak sangat bahagia saat itu. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat aku dan dia berbaring di bibir pantai. Membiarkan pasir putih menjadi alasnya dan air laut sesekali menyentuh jemari kakiku.

" Hari ini aku bahagia sekali hyung." Kata Wookie.

" Aku juga bahagia." Aku menggenggam jemarinya. Dia tersenyum ke arahku sebentar lalu kembali menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

" Hari ini kita telah menikah di pantai ini. Anggap saja aku sekarang telah mengandung anakmu hyung. Hihihihi." Kata Wookie terkekeh sendiri.

" Benarkah? Kau sedang hamil sekarang?" aku mengelus perutnya yang datar. Tentu saja masalah kehamilan itu hanya khayalan kami saja.

" Nae, aku hamil. Tunggulah sampai usia kandunganku Sembilan bulan sepuluh hari. Sekarang tanggal 16 mei, berarti pada tanggal 25 februari tahun depan usia kandunganku sudah tepat Sembilan bulan sepuluh hari. Saat itu anak kita lahir hyung." Katanya sumringah.

" Jinjja? Lama sekali. Baiklah, aku akan setia menunggu anak kita lahir dan menjagamu dengan baik." Aku mengusap kepalanya. Dia tersenyum.

" Benar hyung akan setia menunggunya lahir? Kalau begitu, saat tanggal kelahiran anak kita, hyung harus datang ke pantai ini. Tepat tanggal 25 februari tahun depan dan tepat pada jam yang sama saat kita menikah. Saat itulah hyung akan bertemu dan melihat anak kita. Hasil cinta kita berdua. Arraso?"

Aku menatapnya dalam. Dia tampak tersenyum manis kerahku. Aku balas tersenyum. Dia mengecup pipiku sebentar lalu kembali menatap langit yang sudah di penuhi kerlip bintang. Aku tak peduli lagi degan udara yang makin dingin di pantai itu. Wookie memejamkan matanya.

" Hyung, aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat dulu. Hyung mengijinkan aku istirahat kan? Aku sudah sangat lelah." Dia berkata dengan mata yang masih tepejam.

" Tentu. Istirahatlah kalau memang kau lelah. Aku mengijinkannya. Nanti, kalau sudah malam aku akan menggendongmu pulang dan menganti bajumu dengan piyama dan menyelimutinya supaya hangat." Aku memeluknya. Ku letakkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Dia balas memelukku. Sangat erat.

" Gomawo hyung sudah memperhatikanku dan mengijinkan aku istirahat sekarang."

" Cheonmaneyo chagiya." Aku mengecup keningnya lalu kedua matanya yang telah terpejam dan juga bibirnya yang terkatup dengan lengkungan senyum yang tenang.

Aku ikut memejamkan mataku. Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan. Tak terasa aku juga ikut tertidur. Tidur dalam pelukannya dengan beralaskan pasir putih pantai Incheon dan beratapkan langit malam yang indah denga taburan bintang yang setia berkerlap-kerlip serta senyuman bulan yang menjaga.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena air laut yang semakin dingin. Aku tatap sosok mungil yang masih tepejam di dekapanku dengan senyum yang sangat tenang dan manis. Kutelusuri wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku. Dari kening turun ke mata dan melalui hidungnya yang mancung. Tapi tunggu, aku merasa ada yang aneh saat jariku melalui hidungnya. Tak ada nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidungnya.

" Wookie chagi." Aku menggoyang tubuhnya pelan.

Dia tak bereaksi.

" Wookie…" aku kembali menggoyang tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih keras.

Tapi Wookie masih tak bergerak. Tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak menyeruak memenuhi diriku. Aku meraih tangannya dan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhku serasa lemas seketika. Seperti tak ada tenaga untuk bergerak. Jangankan bergerak, menarik nafas pendekpun aku tak mampu. Tak ada denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Itu berarti dia telah pergi.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat. Seketika ar mataku jatuh tak terbendung membasahi pipiku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak dapat mempercayai kenyataan ini.

" WOOKIE…! RYEOWOOK…!" aku berteriak kencang memanggil namanya.

Tak ada balasan. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang menyahuti teriakanku. Sosok Wookie kecilku yang selama ini menemaniku kini telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Yeah, raganya mungkin telah mati sekarang tapi jiwa dan cintanya akan selamanya hidup dalam hatiku. Selamanya dan tak akan pernah mati. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang telah tak bernyawa itu erat. Sangat erat. Aku masih merasakan getaran cintanya dalam tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Selamanya namanya dan semua yang ada di dalam dirinya akan selalu terpatri dalam hatiku. Sebagai hal terindah yang pernah aku alami selama hidupku.

icheon, 25 februari 2010

Pantai Incheon tak banyak berubah selama Sembilan bulan ini. Hanya aku yang berubah. Biasanya aku datang ke tempat ini bersama sosok mungil yang aku cintai. Tapi sekarang semua telah berubah. Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tapi bagiku hanya raganya saja yang sudah tidak berada di sisiku. Tapi cinta dan jiwanya masih setia menemaniku. Menemani hariku selama Sembilan bulan ini. Dan dia selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih dan menyemangatiku saat aku kecewa serta memberiku ucapan selamat saat aku berhasil melakukan sesuatu dengan baik.

Saat ini. Tepat Sembilan bulan sepuluh hari. Seperti yang telah dia ucapkan sebelum dia pergi untuk selamanya. Tepat tanggal 25 februari 2010 aku harus datang ke pantai ini lagi. Pada jam yang sama saat aku melamarnya. Dia bilang saat ini anakku akan lahir. Entahlah, aku merasa harus memenuhi janjiku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku heran dan bingung dengan maksudnya. Tapi kenyataannya aku datang dan duduk di atas hamparan pasir putih yang halus.

Angin semilir menerbangkan rambutku yang sedikit panjang. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilanku semenjak Wookie pergi. Semua masih tetap sama seperti sebelum Wookie pergi. Aku mengitarkan pandanganku menjelajahi semua penjuru pantai Incheon yang selalu damai. Aku kembali mengingat semua kenangan indahku bersama Wookie. Saat dia merangkaikan cincin pernikahan kami. Serta saat aku melamarnya dan menikahinya di bibir pantai. Dan juga saat kami berbaring di pasir dan membicarakan masalah kehamilannya. Aku tetawa kecil mengingat hal itu. Tak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh seperti saat dia baru saja pergi. Aku sudah merelakan dia pergi. Mungkin itu adalah jalan terbaik baginya. Daripada dia hidup selalu di kepung rasa takut dan sakit serta kesedihan.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Merasakan hembusan angin membelai rambutku. Tapi tunggu, aku mendengar samar-samar ada suara Wookie menyanyikan lagu favorit kami, marry you. Ah, tapi ini pasti hanya halusinasi. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu merindukannya. Sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar nyata di telingaku. Tidak, ini bukan halusinasi. Ini nyata. Aku membuka mataku. Mengedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi pantai yang sepi ini.

Mataku menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan di bibir pantai. Sosok mungil dengan tas ransel di pungunggungya. Tunggu, sosok itu adalah sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Sosok mungil yang telah lama mengisi hatiku. Dia Wookie kecilku. Dia tampak berjalan dengan sesekali memainkan kaki telanjangnya di deburan ombak. Dia juga menyanyikan lagu favorit kami. Apakah dia yang Wookie maksud waktu itu? Anak yang akan lahir tepat setelah Sembilan bulan sepuluh hari. Dia kembali.

Aku berlari menghampiri sosok mungil itu. Dia benar-benar Wookie kecilku. Dia tampak menatapku lekat. Ada semburat heran di wajah polosnya. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia tak balas tersenyum kepadaku. Alisnya berkerut heran.

" Annyeong." Aku menyapanya sehangat yang aku bisa. Aku tak mau membuatnya lari ketakutan karena mengira aku orang gila yang sok kenal dengannya.

" A-annyeong." Dia membalas sapaanku. Dengan suara terbata-bata dan wajah lugu yang ketakutan. Benar-benar seperti Wookie kecilku.

" Yesung imnida. Siapa namamu?" aku mengulurkan tanganku. Mengajaknya bersalaman.

" A-aku… Shim Ryeowook imnida." Dia tak membalas jabat tanganku. Dia hanya membungkukkan badannya. Wajahnya memerah.

" Boleh aku memanggilmu Wookie?" aku mengerling ke arahnya.

Dia tampak bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia memandang kakainya yang sesekali tersapu deburan ombak. Dia benar-benar seperti Wookie kecilku. Namanya pun sama. Hanya berganti marga saja.

" Boleh tidak?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Dia tampak mengangguk pelan. " Kenapa ingin memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu. Kita baru saja kenal kan?" tanyanya pelan.

" Siapa bilang kita baru kenal. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama hampir tiga tahun lebih. Kau lupa?"

Dia tampak mengeritkan alisnya. Sekali lagi dia heran karena ucapanku. Aku tertawa lepas melihat ekspresinya. Dia sangat lucu dan mirip dengan Wookie kecilku. Ah, tidak, dia memang Wookie kecilku.

" Tak usah bingung begitu." Aku menyentil hidungnya pelan. " Panggil aku hyung." Aku merangkul pundaknya.

Dia menatapku sebentar. Lalu dia tersenyum kearahku.

" Baiklah hyung. Sepertinya kau bukanlah orang jahat." Dia balas menyentil hidungku.

" Oh, kau mulai nakal ya sekarang." Aku hendak menyentil hidungnya lagi saat dia menyodorkan sesuatu padaku.

Mataku membulat tak percaya melihat apa yang dia pegang. Itu adalah cincin pernikahanku. Cincin yang dibuat oleh Wookie sendiri dari rangkaian bunga liar.

" Jangan balas menyentilku lagi. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ini terima hadiah perkenalan dariku. Aku membuatnya sendiri lho. Dari bunga liar yang ada di sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk segerombol bunga liar. Di sana, tempat Wookie kecilku merangkai cincin pernikahan kita dulu.

" Benarkah kau membuatnya sendiri? Bagus sekali." Aku menerima cincin itu.

" Tunggu, biar aku pakaikan. Hyung, orang pertama yang aku kenal. Aku baru pindah kemari tadi pagi. Jadi belum ada orang yang aku kenal, hanya hyung saja." Dia memasangkan cincin itu di jariku.

" Gomawo Wookie." Aku mengecup keningnya. Membuatnya tercengang. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya berkeliling menyusuri pantai dan mengelilingi kota yang tak besar ini. Aku akan mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat yang pernah aku kunjungi bersama Wookie kecilku dulu. Gomawo Wookie, kau telah mengirimkan Wookie yang baru untukku. Sejak kau pergi, aku percaya kalau kau pasti kembali untukku. Dan kenyataannya kau memang kembali untukku.

Dan di sini, di Incheon ini kau dilahirkan. Di tempat ini juga aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Serta di sini pula aku banyak mengukir kenangan indah denganmu. Pantai Incheon ini juga menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan yang kita lakukan sendiri. Hanya berdua. Serta di sini pula kau terakhir kali menghembuskan nafasmu sebelum pergi untuk selamanya. Di sini juga aku kembali mengingat masa indah denganmu dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Wookie kecil baru yang kau kirim untukku. Dan aku berjanji, di sini juga aku akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Bersama denganmu dan dengan menggenggam erat tanganmu.

SARANGHAE WOOKIE KECILKU….. ^_^

* * *

><p>jujur... saya pas ngedit nih fict mata berkaca-kaca.. pingin nagis... sumprit... T_T<p>

tapi kalo menurut reader kagak bikin nangis,, ya saya yang nangis gara-gara gagal bikin fict sad... huwweeee... TOT

ok.. sekarang saatnya saya minta disuntik semangat dengan cara klik tobol riview di bawah...

gomawo buat yang mau baca.. apalagi yang mau ngeripiuw..

SARANGHAE YEOROBUN...

GOMAWO... ^_^


End file.
